This disclosure relates generally to methods and devices associated with an ocular implant for increasing aqueous flow through the Schlemm's canal of an eye which can reduce inner ocular pressure of the eye, such as for patients suffering glaucoma.
The mechanisms that cause glaucoma are not completely known. It is known that glaucoma results in abnormally high pressure in the eye which can lead to optic nerve damage. Over time, the increased pressure can cause damage to the optic nerve, which can lead to blindness. Treatment strategies have focused on keeping the intraocular pressure down in order to preserve as much vision as possible over the remainder of the patient's life.
Pursuant to such strategies, one or more implants can be delivered into the eye, such as for shunting fluid out of the anterior chamber in order to regulate pressure in the eye. In addition, some procedures have been developed in an attempt to increase the flow of aqueous fluid in the eye, such as some canaloplasty procedures. However, at least some canaloplasty procedures require the surgeon to create the necessary forces that the implant will apply in the eye in order to increase aqueous flow through the eye. For example, some canaloplasty procedures requires the surgeon to tighten and secure a suture in order to force the suture to apply a radial force on the inner wall of the Schlemm's canal and stent the Schlemm's canal open. A number of difficulties and opportunities for error arise under these types of procedures, such as due to user error.
For example, determining the appropriate amount of tension to apply on the suture in order to create the appropriate amount of radial tension along the inner wall of the Schlemm's canal can result in user error. For example, the suture can get snagged or improperly placed within the Schlemm's canal which can affect the surgeon's ability to determine an appropriate amount of tension to apply to the suture prior to securing the suture. Additionally, in some canalostomy procedures the suture may be secured with a knot and the tension applied to Schlemm's canal may reduce over time both from stretching of the suture material and slippage at the suture knot. Any number of issues can arise that can result in a suture not having an appropriate amount of tension, including too much tension, which can damage the Schlemm's canal. In addition, a suture having too much or not enough tension can result in an ineffective procedure at best and can require additional ocular surgeries to repair the faulty procedure.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for durable ocular implant systems and methods that can improve aqueous flow through the Schlemm's canal, such as by providing an appropriate amount of radial force on the Schlemm's canal without requiring the surgeon to create or apply the force.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.